My Life
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Kisah tentang lika-liku kehidupan saya sendiri tetapi diperankan oleh chara-chara di Naruto. Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua. For my friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Yap, saya bikin fic baru lagi. Nyahahaha… Padahal fic-fic saya yang dulu belum selesai, tapi mau gimana lagi. Saya terlalu terinspirasi. Naah, fic kali ini saya buat special untuk L-ThE MyStEriOuS, RaMarU-MoTou'UcHihA, Aiyu2302, Dinnie-Yui, para Reader's dan Auhtor's sekalian yang kami sayangi dan kami cintai. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Okelaaah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi sekarang ayo kita mulai fic gaje plus abal ini.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya Masashi Kishimoto lah, masa Kevin.**

**Rated:**

**T *rated sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca ajalah**

**Warning:**

**Maaf klo sedikit OOC, OC, gayus 'ralat' jayus, dan gaje. Humor 30%,**

**Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading^^**

**oOo**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau seperti biasa. Suasana yang damai sekali di kota tersebut. Yah, kali ini kita akan fokus pada kota bernama Konohagakuen. Kota yang cukup padat penduduknya, bahkan hampir setiap hari kendaraan bermotor selalu berlalu lalang di kota tersebut. Tapi ajaibnya, udara dikota itu sangatlah bersih, segar, dan menyejukkan. Tak heran banyak sekali orang yang betah tinggal disana. Hal ini mungkin dikarenakan pemerintah kota tersebut yang pandai mengelola kotanya agar tetap bersih. Ditambah lagi dengan program penanaman seribu pohon dan program hari bebas kendaraan. Okelah, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya…

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Aburame…**

Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 04.35 AM. Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata dan memakai baju berkerah panjang sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang asyik mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari handphonenya. Dengan suara yang cukup keras tentunya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan darinya.

**U maku tobi dase nai**

**Sonna toki wa**

**Kanji ru mama ni ha ne wo hiro ge**

**Togi resou na omoi woko no sora ni**

**Utsushite**

Tanpa terasa Shino mulai menikmati bahkan ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Yah, dia memang sangat menggemari lagu Back-on ini. Entah kenapa?

_**Clash&dash! Clash&Dash! Kyou teki wo geki ha**_

_**I lock the next target like the guerilla**_

_**Ma ba taki shiteru mani in your area**_

Shino mangut-mangut gaje.. Tapi ketenangan dan kenikmatannya terganggu setelah seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

_**Kiiroi seien marudo sweet vanilla**_

_**Sporlight abi tachika ni chance tsukamu**_

"Shino baka! Ini masih pagi, aku masih mengantuk! Cepat matikan musik itu, baka!" kata seorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak Shino.

"Ciih, mengganggu saja!" pikir Shino dengan gayanya yang sok misterius. Dengan jahilnya ia memperkeras suara musik tersebut.

_**You gotta bump it! (YEAH!)**_

_**First battle is in count down three two one**_

_**Watch out! Watch out! I'm about the…**_

"Shiinoooo baka! Matikaaan musiknya!"

Dengan terpaksa Shino menghentikan musik yang didengarkannya tadi. Ya, ini semua memang salahnya. Ia tau itu. Lalu dari luar kamar kakaknya Shino berkata, "baguslah! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, mengerti?"

"Iya iya," kata Shino malas. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mengecil yang menandakan kakaknya sudah meninggalkan bagian depan kamarnya. Sekarang pria berkacamata hitam itu sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya. Apa gerangan yang sedang ia lakukan? Dengan senyum licik terukir diwajahnya.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Haruno…**

"Huuaaahhh," seorang gadis mengusap-usap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Dengan malas dia melirik sebuah kalender yang berada di sebelah kiri kasurnya. "Wah, ternyata ini hari Sabtu rupanya. Aku sampai lupa," gumamnya pelan sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Tak lama setelah dia melakukan hal gaje tersebut, ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya yang berada di meja dekat kasur tempat dia duduk sekarang ini.

"Huuh~ Shino selalu saja mengsms ku dengan kata 'banguuun'. Tak ada kata lain apa?" gadis itu tampak kesal tapi terlihat sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah teriakan gaje dari handphone yang sekarang dia genggam tersebut mengagetkannya.

_Teee du deeet… Teeet… Teeeduudeeet…._

Suara _music _yang berjudul "_Rolling Star_" terdengar jelas dari handphone milik gadis tersebut. Oh, ternyata hanya pertanda sms masuk. Author kira itu adalah pertanda telepon masuk.

"Hehe, seperti biasa yah!" senyum aneh terukir di wajah manisnya.

From: Sasu-Kun

Selamat pagi, Saku-Chan. Lagi ngapain?

.

Senyuman gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sakura tambah melebar saat membaca sms tersebut. Dengan lincahnya, ia mengetik-ngetik handphone kepunyaannya. Kalian tau kan siapa yang mengsmsnya itu. Daripada kita melihat kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu bermesraan lewat sms, lebih baik sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Naruto Uzumaki memulai harinya.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki…**

Kushina terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang ia buat sendiri. Ya, dia memang ibu yang pintar memasak. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Minato, suami Kushina gelisah. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang membuatnya gelisah sedari tadi kepada istri kesayangannya tersebut (?).

"Eeeng… Kushi-chan. Kenapa yah sudah jam segini belum bangun juga? Nanti dia terlambat ke sekolah looh," kata Minato yang membuat Kushina menghentikan aktifitasnya makannya tadi.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa," ibu-ibu yang terlihat masih muda tersebut berdiri dari kursi makan yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Kenapa mesti dapur? Memangnya Naruto tidur di dapur! Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Minato. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kushina telah keluar dari dapur. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda. Ia membawa segela air putih. Untuk apa kira-kira yaah? Hmm… para readers sekalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Kushina lakukan dengan air tersebut.

"Ooooh, aku paham," Minato tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai.

**oOo**

Kushina berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang ada dirumahnya. Hal ini dikarenakan kamar anaknya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya selesailah ia memijakkan kakinya pada anak tangga kemudian…

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Naruto-Kun, ayo bangun. Nanti kau terlambat sekolah hari ini!" kata Kushina lembut.

….Tak ada jawaban…

"Naruto-Kun, ayo bangun!" ujar Kushina lagi tetapi dengan suara sedikit lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

….Masih tak ada jawaban…

"NARUTO!" dangan setengah berteriak ibu itu berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

_Klek.._

Owh, ternyata tidak dikunci rupanya. Perlahan-lahan Kushina memasuki kamar anak kesayangannya itu. Terlihat jelas Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Wajahnya begitu polos.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah nak!" Kushina mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya tersebut, berharap dengan itu ananya bisa segera terbangun. Tapi, semua itu tampak percuma saja. Masih dengan memegang segelas air ditangannya ia berkata, "Cih, terpaksa."

_Byuuuur!_

"Aaaa, tsunami… Tsunami… Kaasan, tousan. Cepat selam… Mat… Eeehh. Kaasan?" akhirnya Naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah tentunya. Pada tau kan kenapa? Tapi kemudian Naruto terkejut setelah melihat ibu kesayangannya itu menghadiahkan sepotong Deathglare padanya. Tentu saja Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

"Hehe~ Ohayou kaasan. Na.. Naru mandi dulu yaah," Naruto nyengir kuda dan langsung berlari untuk mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

"Dasar.. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Padahal sudah kelas tiga smp, heh," batin Kushina.

_**~SKIP TIME~**_

_Ckiiit…_

"Hey, Naruto. Jangan lupa pesan tousaan yah," kata Minato sambil duduk di kursi kendaraannya.

"Iya, iya. Naru ingat kok. Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum makan!" Naruto nyengir yang berakibat deathglare dari Minato.

"Eeeh… Bercanda kok! HAHA," Naruto ngacir memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Sedangkan Minato meng'gas' kendaraannya dan pergi dari situ.

"Hhhhhh~," Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian berkata, "Inilah saat-saat yang kunanti-nantikan."

Langkah demi langkah telah dilakukannya. Sampai ia melewati sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan _'SMPN 3 KONOHA'_. Setelah beberapa detik melewati gerbang tersebut , seseorang menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan!" orang yang menyapa tadi menjitak kepala duren kepunyaan Naruto yang menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aduuuh, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu kepada ku, Kiba?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus bagian atas kepalanya.

"Ha ha. Sepertinya tak bisa. Karena hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Hahahaha…," tawa laknat Kiba. "Huuuh~ Baiklah. Terserah," kata Naruto sambil memonyongkan mulutnya."Ayo cepat absen sidik jari. Kita ini sudah terlambat," lanjutnya lagi. Setelah mereka berdua berjalan bahkan tampak setengah berlari, akhirnya sampailah di depan kelas 9A. Kelas yang menjadi pusat absen sidik jari (disanalah terletak alat absennya, paham?).

"Hey, Kiba, Naruto!" sapa Sakura yang sedang duduk-duduk gaje disebelah alat absen yang disebutkan diatas. Disampingnya juga ada Ino.

"Oh, hey Sakura,Ino." Perlahan Naruto menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya kealat absen tersebut kemudian terdengar suara-suara gaje dari alat itu. Yah, sekarang giliran Kiba untuk mencobanya.

"Ayo Kiba, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," kata Naruto mulai cemas sambil menarik dasi milik temannya itu *Kiba maksudnya*. Tetapi, tanpa dirama-ramal oleh seorang pesulap bernama Dedy Kokmasam dan tanpa diduga-duga oleh Roy Suryo, seseorang menarik 'kacu' dasi pramuka milik Naruto.

"TOBI-BAKA, kau mau berkelahi yaah!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang anak bermutu *bermuka tua* yang bernama Tobi. Yaah, perkelahian kecil terjadi disana.

_Teeeeeeeed…. Teeeeed…._

'_Seluruh siswa diharapkan segera berbaris di depan kelas masing-masing'_

"Naru-chan, aku duluan yah!" kata Kiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlibat dalam perkelahian kecilnya.

"Aaaa, Kiba! Tunggu aku! Cih, dasar Tobi baka…," dengan sigap Naruto menghadiahkan sebuah cubitan kecil dimuka Tobi yang menyebabkan Tobi meringis kesakitan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tobi anak baek! Tobi anak baek…" Tobi nangis gaje, entah itu pura-pura atau sungguhan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Tanpa memperdulikan Tobi yang lagi nangis gaje Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Tabrak menabrak pun terjadi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh… Akhirnya sampai juga," Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Naruto! Naruto!" seorang pria yang mempunyai model rambut seperti mangkuk ramen berteriak sambari melambai-lambaikan tangannya serta pergi mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto! Sebentar lagi permainan itu akan selesai," lanjut pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee.

"Benarkah, bagus! Kau bawa laptopnya tidak?" Naruto berharap.

"Ya tentu saja aku bawa. Ayo kita main!" pria beralis tebal tersebut tampak sangat bersemangat. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berkata, "kau gila yah?" Lee nyengir, "hahaha, aku bercanda kok!"

"Hey, baris yang benar!" perintah seorang teman Naruto yang mempunyai panjang dagu diatas rata-rata.

**oOo**

_pukul 09.35, di kantin._

"Ahahaha, inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu karena ini adalah makanan kesukaanku. Haha," seorang gadis teriak-teriak gaje. Lantas hal itu mengejutkan gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Ya ya ya, memang apa enaknya sih pangsit?" Tanya seorang gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Kau tidak tau kenikmatan apa yang terkandung didalam makanan ini! Tenten," kata gadis tersebut kepada Tenten. Dan juga baru saja diketahui bahwa gadis tersebut bernama Temari. "Unyuu~" Sakura bicara gaje. Hening sejenak….

"Ya ya, terserah. Hey, jadi tidak hari minggu ini kita ke café Fullhouse?" kata Ino memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ke Fullhouse yah! Eeeng.. aku tak bisa pastikan. Mungkin aku harus membantu kakakku hari minggu besok," kata seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Ia tampak kecewa.

"Ooowwhh, tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kami bisa memakluminya. Kalau kau Sakura?" kata Temari.

"Kalau aku sih mungkin bisa bisa saja. Asalkan tidak malam ini saja, jahahahahha...," Sakura tertawa disusul senyuman licik dari teman-temannya. "Kenapa?" Sakura heran.

"Kami tau, kami tau kok. Sakura," senyuman licik Ino semakin kelihatan licik.

_Sakura sweetdrop._

_**~SKIP TIME, Again~**_

Teeeeeed… Teeeeeed..

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk melakukan absen sidik jari biasa, para murid-murid berdesak-desakan agar bisa pulang dengan cepat. Yaah, mungkin ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tradisi.

"Sakura, aku mau nanya. Aku tadi malam membaca sebuah kiriman darimu di facebook. Yang berisi cerita aneh itu looh," kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca buku dan Temari yang berada disampingnya.

"Oh, cerita itu yah. Terus, apa pertanyaannya?" kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Itu kau buat sendiri atau kau dapat dari mana? Aku mau baca lagi yang seperti itu," tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khas dari wajahnya.

"Oh, itu aku yang buat!" Temari tiba-tiba nyambung yang memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan kata 'oh'.

"Hoh? Tentu saja bukan Temari yang buat Naruto. Itu kudapatkan dari situs yang beralamatkan .com," kata Sakura, Naruto masih mikir, sedangkan Temari nyengir tak tertahankan.

"A.. Apa? .com atau apalah itu tadi? Apa?" kata Naruto dengan lemotnya. Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ^ralat, nggak pakai terakhir^.

"Alamat webnya adalah.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto berteriak, "tu..Tunggu dulu!" Naruto membuka tasnya lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

"Nah, sekarang katakan. Apa alamat webnya?Hehe…." kata Naruto sambil tertawa, Sakura dan Temari Sweetdrop.

**oOo**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkkan pukul 3 siang. Sebuah teriakan histeris terdengar jelas dari sebuah rumah di kota Konohagakuen. Hmm… Ada apakah gerangan?

"Uuaaaa, aku kalah lagi. Sial!" Deidara nampak frustasi gara-gara kekalahannya melawan Naruto dalam sebuah permainan.

"Hahahaha… Kau masih belum setara denganku. Tingkatkan lagi kemampuanmu. Nyahahahaha…" kata Naruto mengejek deidara yang emosinya mulai memuncak.

"Cih sial. Synchronisasi itu curang! Seharusnya kegelapanlah yang menang," Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Tetapi kemudian Shino nyambung dan berkata, "secara teknis, kalau kegelapan lebih hebat dari synchronisasi seharusnya dia tidak dikalahkan oleh manusia karate,"

!

Semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut tertawa kecuali Deidara yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah semerah tomat.

"Diamlah, itukan hanya kebetulan…" kata Deidara untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Nyahaha, ya sudahlah! Akui saja kehebatanku. Dan oh iya, besok siang apakah kalian bisa pergi ke café Fullhouse?" kata Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tentu saja bisa, tapii…" Deidara sok misterius. "Tapi apa?" kata Shino dan Naruto serempak.

"Tapi aku masih tidak akan mengakui kehebatanmu Naruto!"

_**Malam Harinya…**_

Sakura nampak gelisah. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah halte bus yang berada di kota Konohagakuen. Dengan jaket yang dipakainya hawa dingin ditempat tersebut dapat sedikit dihilangkan. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki yang mempunyai rambut bermodelkan pantat ayam datang menghampiri Sakura. Kali ini mereka saling berpandangan. Mata emerald milik Sakura menampakkan kegelisahan dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Sakura, kau tidak lelah berdiri disana? Ayo cepat naik ke mobilku!" kata lelaki tersebut.

"Tunggu Sasuke, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini penting," kata Sakura masih dengan nada sedih.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya, aku akan…."

**T.B.C**

**Nyahahahahaha, satu sampah dari saya. Gomen, kalau jelek. Ini masih Prolognya saja kok *mungkin*, konfliknya akan saya buat di Chapter.2 *mungkin lagi*. Nah, sekarang gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Anehkah? Keep or Delete? Semua terserah para reader's sekalian. Akan saya lanjutkan jika ada yang memintanya. Oh iya, mengenai lagu yang saya tulis tadi judulnya Blaze Line dari Back-on. Klo belum pernah denger lagunya silahkan download di 4shared atau semacamnya ==". Okelah, jangan pernah berhenti dan bosan memberikan saya.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyahahaha, maaf kalau Updatenya telat. Saya harus menghadapi ujian dulu. Okelah, seperti biasa. Saya persembahkan fic ini buat L-ThE MyStEriOuS, Aiyu2302, Dinnie-Yui, RaMarU-MoTou'UcHihA, para Reader's dan Auhtor's sekalian yang berbahagia. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya Masashi Kishimoto lah**

**Rated:**

**T *rated sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca ajalah**

**Warning:**

**Maaf klo sedikit OOC, OC, gayus 'ralat' jayus, gaje, dan terlalu di Dramatisir. Humor 25%,**

**Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading^^**

**oOo**

"Haaaa, terima kasih Sasu-kun. Ini tempat kesukaanku," Sakura terlihat senang saat Sasuke membawanya kesebuah warung pinggir jalan. Dia gila yah?

"Bukan hanya kau yang suka, tetapi aku juga menyukainya! Ayo…."

Mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi yang terletak di warung tersebut. Memangnya warung apa sih sehingga membuat Sakura begitu senang? Pertanyaan itu sebentar lagi akan terjawab setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura terhadap salah seorang pelayan di warung tersebut.

"Mbak, mbak. Saya pesan satu martabak daging extra besar. Lalu segelas es teh." Pelayan tersebut menuliskan pesanan Sakura disebuah kertas. Lalu pelayan tersebut berkata, "ya, kalau mas. Mas pesan apa?"

"Hmm… Samakan saja dengan gadis ini!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Harap tunggu sebentar!" pelayan tersebut segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ini warung pinggir jalan atau restoran sih? Author jadi bingung. Tapi yang jelas sekarang Sakura sedang senyum-senyum gaje alias nggak jelas.

"Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke yang kelihatan agak murung.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat. Hmm… Sepertinya ia telah tertular penyakit kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan…."

**oOo**

Mentari bersinar terang beserta embun-embun yang membasahi dedaunan. Hari yang cerah untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Itulah hal yang sedang dilakukan Naruto bersama tiga teman anehnya.

"Huuaaahhh~ Padahal masih pagi. Kenapa aku mengantuk seperti ini yah?" keluh Deidara kepada kedua orang temannya itu.

"Secara teknis, mengantuk disebabkan oleh…," belum sempat Shino menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto berteriak, "hey, Dei. Ini jam berapa?" Hal itu membuat Shino suram. Naruto plus Deidara tak memperdulikan.

"Hmm.. Sekarang jam 09.27. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Deidara setelah memeriksa jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hey, ayo kita ke café Fullhouse! Aku sudah lapar. Dan yang terpenting di tempat itu… Hey, kau bawa kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Shino masih termenung karena tak diperdulikan.

"Ya tentu saja aku bawa! Aku selalu sedia 'ini' sebelum terjadi apa-apa," jawab Deidara sumringah. Shino masih saja murung kemudian sedikit menoleh sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto dkk merasa senang.

**Sementara itu…**

"Huuuhh~ Hey, Sasuke! Aku sudah lelah, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu," kata seorang pria yang bernama Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, kita baru berjalan selama 10 menit lebih. Begitu saja sudah kelelahan. Payah! Lagipula jalan-jalan dipagi hari itu membuat tubuh kita sehat dan bugar," ejek Sasuke yang menyebabkan Shikamaru memerah (?).

"Sasuke benar Shika, ayo kita jalan kaki ke café Fullhouse!" Neji tiba-tiba nyambung yang menyebabkan Shikamaru jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Tanpa memperdulikan tingkah kedua kawannya tersebut, Sasuke menjatuhkan pandangannya ke langit. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sehingga nampak gelisah seperti sekarang ini. "Apakah ini semua takdir?" pikirnya sedih. Tapi, lamunannya membuyar setelah mendengar teriakan nggak jelas dari arah kirinya.

"Nyahahahahaha…. Sudah kubilang kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Deidara!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda Raven berambut pantat ayam di samping kirinya. "Siapa dia? Cih…" pikirnya. Ya, sekarang mata onyx Sasuke melawan mata Shaphire milik Naruto. Kejadian yang bisa dibilang cukup langka, karena hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

"Naruto! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatap seperti itu kepada laki-laki tadi," tanya Shino untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Eeeng.. Entahlah, aku merasa dia… Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita ke Fullhouse! Tapiii…." Kata Naruto sok misterius.

"Kita naik taksi kan? Kau yang bayar yaah, Shino. Kau kan banyak uang," kata Deidara tanpa memperdulikan kemisteriusan kata-kata Naruto tadi, Shino hanya bisa memberikan deathglarenya kepada banci darat tersebut. Deidara kemudian berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya, "hey lihat. Ada taksi lewat!" Secara spontan taksi tadi berhenti, segera mereka *Shino, Naruto, dan Deidara* masuk kedalam taksi tersebut.

"Perjalanan panjang telah menanti kita, teman-teman!" kata Deidara dengan semangatnya. Oh iya, Author akan menjelaskan siapa Deidara di cerita ini. Nama panggilan, Deidara. Nama lengkap, Deidara. Tamat.

"Hn," ucap Shino sok misterius. Nah, Auhtor juga akan menjelaskan siapa Shino dicerita ini. Nama lengkap, Shino Aburame. Nama panggilan, Shino. Tamat *Tamboked by Reader's*

_**oOo**_

Menit demi menit telah mereka alami. Jalan demi jalan telah mereka lewati. Tampak kesedihan yang mengalir disorot mata Naruto saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Huuh~ Sepertinya ini akan sangat membosankan," pikir Naruto yang kemudian mengambil sebuah telepon genggam dari saku celananya. Memasang earphone ke handphone tersebut dan menyumbatkan kedua sisi earphone itu kedua lubang telinganya. Sekalian memutar sebuah lagu..

_**I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar**_

Suara _music_ yang didengar Naruto mulai membuatnya terangsang *bersemangat maksudnya*. Dengan _reflex_ tubuhnya mulai menikmati lagu tersebut. Ya, mungkin dengan ini rasa bosannya agak sedikit terobati.

_**(Can you hear me So am I)  
Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii  
Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda  
Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**_

Ia tampak sangat menikmati lagunya. Liat saja, si kucing berkepala durian itu sampai ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Shino dan Deidara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan salah satu penumpang yang berada ditaksi tersebut mengira bahwa Naruto adalah orang stres yang baru lulus dari rumah sakit jiwa.

_**Miushinatta  
Jibun jishin ga  
Oto o tatete  
Kuzureteitta  
Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga**_

_Ckiiit…._

Sang supir ngerem mendadak yang mengakibatkan Naruto, shino, Deidara, dan penumpang yang lainnya jungkir balik (?). "Cih, mengganggu saja!" Naruto menggurutu nggak jelas.

_**Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukana namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda**_

Naruto semakin kelihatan tak waras. Sampai-sampai Shino berpikir, "kenapa aku mau berteman dengan orang tak waras seperti itu yah?" Deidara tertawa pelan.

_**(Can you hear me So am I)  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo  
Kizutsukenai yasashisa o  
Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude  
Kakechigaeta  
Botan mitai ni  
Kokoro karada  
Hanareteita  
Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande**_

_Bluup… Bluup… Bluup…_

"Aaarrgh, sms baka! Kenapa harus disaat saat seperti ini," Naruto tambah terlihat strees setelah ada pesan masuk yang mengganggunya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Beberapa penumpang disana menatap naruto sinis. Tak terkecuali Shino dan Deidara. Setelah di cek ternyata memang, pesan yang tak penting.

_From: IN^^S^T_

_Selamat! Poin anda bertambah satu. Terus isi ulang pulsa minimal 10rb untuk memperbanyak poin anda dan berkesempatan lebih besar untuk mendapatkan sebuah mobil Toyota Avanza._

.

Lanjut…..

_**Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukana namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda**_

"Naruto, Naruto!" seseorang memanggil Naruto sambil memegang-megang pundaknya. Tentu saja pria bermata Saphire tersebut merasa terganggu dan segera mem'_pause_' lagunya tadi sembari berkata, "ada apa Shino?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Cuma memanggil!" kata Shino sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Lantas hal itu membuat Naruto memasang deathglare nya lalu kemudian melanjutkan lagu yang sempat tertunda tadi.

_**(Can you hear me So am I)  
Mitsukekita  
Ano nakigoe wa  
Machigainaku sou  
Jibun nodatta  
Subete wa kono toki no tame ni  
Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda  
Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide  
Kizuite kureta  
Kimi he no aizu  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta**_

_**Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto  
Wasurenaidene egao no wake o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda  
(Can you hear me so am I)**_

Naruto merasakan ada yang janggal. Taksinya berhenti dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara deidara yang menngucapkan kata 'kiri'. Tetapi, itu tak membuat Naruto menghentikan lagunya yang hampir selesai. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memegangi pundaknya. Merasa risih Naruto berteriak.

"Apa, heeeh~ Jangan menggangguku lagi!" Bentak Naruto pelan *kalo teriak-teriak nanti dikira orang nggak waras alias gila*

"Eeee…. Naru-chan. Kita sudah sampai," kata Deidara tampak bingung. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto menghentikan lagu yang didengarnya tadi dan segera keluar meninggalkan taksi tersebut. Dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

_**oOo**_

"Nah, sekarang kemana kita harus pergi Dei?" Tanya Naruto tampak bersemangat. Shino juga nampak senyum-senyum sendiri. Wow, peristiwa yang sangat langka.

"Apanya yang kemana? Kita kan mau ke Fullhouse? Iya kan?" kata Deidara innocent. Naruto menarik nafas pelan-pelan, setelah itu mengeluarkannya pelan pula dan kemudian berkata, "iya, kita kan mau ke Fullhouse! Aku tak tau dimana, jadi kau tunjukkan dimana tempat tersebut berada!" Deidara cengo.

"Nggg… Sebenarnya… Aku tak tau Fullhouse itu dimana," kata Deidara sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Satu detik…. Dua detik… Tiga detik….

"Uuuaaaappppaaaaaaaaa? Jangan bercanda kau!" teriak Naruto dan Shino secara bersamaan. Cengiran kecil keluar dari mulut penduduk Taman Lawang tersebut. Sementara Deidara nyengir, Naruto dan Shino mendeathglare ria.

"A.. Aku tak bercanda. Aku cuma tau FH (Fullhouse) berada di sini tapi tak tau letaknya dimana karena aku tak pernah kesana. Hehe..," ucap Deidara yang membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Apaa! Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Kau tau kan betapa pentingnya kita ke FH itu. Grr.. Uaaa," teriak Shino lebih frustasi dari Naruto. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu memerhatikan Shino yang mungkin dikira agak gila.

"Tinggal dicari saja, apa susahnya sih? Aku dengar-dengar juga tempatnya ada di sekitar sini," kata Deidara memberikan solusi. Naruto angguk-angguk gaje.

"Okelah, ayo kita cari!" ujar Naruto mulai tenang.

_**Setengah jam kemudian…**_

"Uwaaaaaaaaa, bagaimana ini? Dimana FH itu! Dasar Deidara baka," teriak Naruto yang ternyata masih frustasi. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sepi, bila tidak mungkin Naruto akan diprotes gara-gara mengganggu ketenangan umum.

"Hehe, gomen gomen. Ayo kita cari la…." belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku celananya sambil berkata, "tidak usah. Aku tanya ke teman-temanku saja."

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan handphone kepunyaannya, Shino menarik kerah baju Deidara dan menariknya menjauhi Naruto. Deathglare pun dihadiahkan Shino kepada Deidara yang ternyata sampai sekarang masih memasang wajah innocent. Sangat memuakkan. Karena hal tersebut pria berjaket ini (Shino maksudnya) berusaha membuat Deidara menatap matanya. Ya, walaupun itu tak akan bisa karena Shino sedang memakai kacamata hitam yang telah menutupi seluruh matanya. Hal itu membuat Deidara risih dan terpaksa mengikuti permainan teman sebayanya *masih diragukan* itu. Perlahan-lahan, wajah mereka semakin mendekat,semakin mendekat dan pada akhirnya *Woooii, ini bukan fic Yaoi* Dan pada akhirnya Shino berkata, "kau harus mentraktir aku satu jus _Appel_ untuk membayar semua ini. Understand?" Deidara meneguk liurnya sambil menganguk-angguk yang menandakan ia setuju.

"Shino, coba kau telepon Shion. Mungkin saja dia mengetahui dimana FH berada!" perintah Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, demi FH. Akan ku korbankan sekian pulsaku," teriak Shino sok pahlawan. Kemudian ia bergegas mengutak-atik hanphonenya.

_Tiit…_

_Tiit…_

"_Halo,_" terdengar suara agak samar.

"Shion, kau harus memberi tau ku dimana Fullhouse itu berada! Aku tidak mau terjebak lama-lama dengan dua orang aneh yang berada disampingku ini!" teriak Shino nampak sangat frustasi. Naruto tertawa tak tertahankan.

"_Fullhouse itu ada di G^T^^_" suara yang terdengar dari handphone Shino semakin tidak jelas.

"Iya iya aku tau, tapi lebih tepatnya dimananya?" tanya Shino agak emosi.

"_Di… Aku sedang les. Jadi nggak bisa lama-lama, daah"_ sambungannya terputus.

"Uaapaaa? Tak bisa begitu, hey Shion! Kau… Grrr,"

"Satu telah gagal, tapi tenang.. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat ke teman-temanku. Mudah-mudahan sebentar lagi ada yang balas," ujar Naruto sedikit menenangkan suasana. Sementara mereka bertiga menunggu dan berharap, alangkah baiknya kita beralih ke kisah yang lain.

_**oOo**_

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Aku termenung sambil menatap air yang terus mengalir di sungai itu. Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku tentang perkataan Sakura tadi malam. Ya, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu terus menerus. Entah kenapa otakku ini mungkin sudah agak _error_. Tapi, hey lihat. Ada Temari disitu.

"Temari, sedang apa kau disitu?" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Tentu saja gadis yang kupanggil tadi melihatku, dengan sedikit tersenyum. Lalu, kemudian gadis tersebut berjalan atau bisa dibilang setengah berlari kearahku.

"He he, hey kaka Sasu. Sedang apa kau disini?" Dia balik bertanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Temari berubah. Apakah mungkin karena melihat wajahku yang agak murung sekarang.

"Hn. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi," kataku agak dingin. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Aku cuma ingin menenangkan diri disini. Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kak!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Seperti memikirkan kalimat apa yang baik untuk diucapkan. Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampak bingung dengan diriku. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan? Menceritakan semua yang terjadi? Entahlah. Tapi kemungkinan dia sudah tau tenatng masalah ini. Bukannya dia juga termasuk teman dekatnya Sakura.

"Eeng… Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang bosan sekarang," kataku ngasal. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah pohon besar diseberang sungai. Kulihat sedikit senyuman kecil dibibir miliknya.

"He he, sudahlah kak. Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi, rahasia terjamin seratus per…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh, aku cuma merasa kesepian sekarang," potongku cepat. Lagi-lagi ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampak memuakkan untukku.

"Sakura dimana?" tanyanya Innocent. Ugh~ sial, padahal aku ingin melupakan masalah itu. Justru diingatkan lagi oleh Temari. Bagaimana perasaanku bisa tenang.

"Sakura mungkin sedang berada di rumahnya. Mungkin," ujarku lesu. Oh tidak, dari nada bicaraku tadi kemungkinan besar dia akan tambah curiga. Bodohnya aku… Hening sejenak.

"Masalah Sakura yah?" tanyanya pelan. Membuatku menatap kedua mata gadis itu. Berusaha agar meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, hal itu percuma.

"Bukan, ini masalah pribadiku! Kau tidak usah tanya-tanya seperti itu lagi…," kataku setengah berteriak.

"Eh? Tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu, kak. Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya masalah itu lagi," Temari mulai maklum. Yaah, setidaknya aku bisa menghembuskan nafal lega sekarang.

Lama kami termenung, tanpa sepatah katapun diucapkan setelah perkataannya tadi. Apa mungkin dia tersinggung karena ucapanku tadi? Uh~ bodohnya aku, sekarang muncul satu masalah lagi. Merasa bosan aku mulai memulai pembicaraan yang agak konyol. "Tema… Eee.." kataku ragu. Nah, lagi lagi dan lagi-lagi dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari berkata, "hn" Owh, mungkin Temari sudah ketularan virus buatanku.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Tapi, wajar saja kan aku bertanya hal itu dikarenakan aku sedang tidak membawa jam tangan saat ini. Sontak ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Satu detik….. Dua detik…. Tiga detik….

"Uaaaaaa, gawat gawat. Maaf, kak. Aku pergi dulu yah! Jaa-ne.."

Terlihat cemas dan sedikit frustasi, Temari segera berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih kecewa karena tidak diberi taunya jam berapa sekarang. Sendiri lagi sendiri lagi, tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauhi tempat sedari tadi aku termenung.

**END SASUKE P.O.V**

"Ahaaa~ inilah harapan terakhir kita teman-teman!" ucap Naruto setelah melihat sebuah pesan masuk di handphone miliknya.

"Sakura? Huuh, mudah-mudahan saja dia tau dimana itu Fullhouse. Dan kau Deidara, bersiaplah!" ujar Shino sambil menatap Deidara yang sedari tadi masih memasang tampang Innocent. Kemudian Naruto membaca pesan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian…..

"Nyahaha… Akhirnya," kata Naruto girang. Tentu saja itu membuat Deidara dan Shino kaget setengah mati lalu segera mendekati Naruto. Alhasil, mereka juga ikut girang setelah membaca pesan yang tertulis seperti di bawah ini:

_From: Sakura_

_Fullhouse yah? Yang biasanya orang main Y^^I itu kan? Tentu saja aku tau._

.

"Cepat telpon dia. Cepat, cepat!" perintah Shino kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya. Setelah itu…

_Tiiit…_

_Tiit…._

"_Halo_," terdengar suara dari hanpdhone milik Naruto. Dengan suara keributan yang juga ikut terdengar. Apakah gerangan itu?

"Ha.. Halo. Sakura, kau tau kan dimana Fullhouse itu berada? Tolong beri tau aku!" kata Naruto sedikit tenang. Disusul teriakan Shino yang mengatakan, "cepatlah beri tau! Aku tak mau lama-lama terjebak diantara dua orang aneh ini!"

"_Tentu saja itu ada di G^T^^._"

"Iya aku tau disitu, tapi lebih tepatnya dimana?" teriak Naruto yang agak frustasi karena mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"_Sudah yah, aku sekarang sedang sibuk… Jaa-ne_," sambungan telepon terputus.

"Uuaapaaaaaaa? Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini!"

**T.B.C**

**Nyahaha, lagi-lagi satu sampah dari saya. Gomen gomen gomen kalau jelek dan mengecewakan *sujud-sujud*. Nah, sekarang gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Keep or Delete? Semua terserah pada kalian semua. Oh iya, hampir lupa lagi. Lirik lagu yang saya tulis itu berjudul Sign by Flow. Kalau belum pernah dengar silahkan download di 4Shared atau semacamnya =="**

**Iiyap, seperti biasa. Jangan pernah berhenti, bosan dan ragu untuk memberikan saya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyahahahahhahahahaha (ketawa gaje alias nggak jelas), bingung nih. Kenapa tadi ketawa yah? Sebelumnya saya mau ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para reviewer baik yang login maupun tidak karena udah bersedia baca and review fic abalku ini. Okelah seperti biasa, saya persembahkan fic ini buat L-ThE MyStEriOuS, Aiyu2302, Dinnie-Yui, RaMarU-MoTou'UcHihA, para Reader's dan Auhtor's sekalian yang berbanciria. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya Masashi Kishimoto lah**

**Rated:**

**T *rated sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca ajalah**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, gayus 'ralat' jayus, gaje, terlalu di Dramatisir, dan agak sedikit tidak masuk akal. Humor 22,5%,**

**Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading^^**

_**oOo**_

"Ha.. Halo. Sakura, kau tau kan dimana Fullhouse itu berada? Tolong beri tau aku!" kata Naruto sedikit tenang. Disusul teriakan Shino yang mengatakan, "cepatlah beri tau! Aku tak mau lama-lama terjebak diantara dua orang aneh ini!"

"_Tentu saja itu ada di G^T^^._"

"Iya aku tau disitu, tapi lebih tepatnya dimana?" teriak Naruto yang agak frustasi karena mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"_Sudah yah, aku sekarang sedang sibuk… Jaa-ne_," sambungan telepon terputus.

"Uuaapaaaaaaa? Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini!"

Kegilaan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Deidara dan Shino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

"Naruto, yang sabar yah. Mungkin ini adalah ujian dari tuhan untuk kita," ujar Deidara sok alim. Shino menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Iya.. Iya.. Terserah kau saja, Dei-chan. Dan ingat, kau masih berhutang jus apple padaku." Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ancaman Shino tadi. Tak beberapa lama setelah keresahan melanda ke tiga sahabat *hmm… Masih diragukan* ini, sesuatu membuat mereka ceria kembali.

"Hey, ada pesan dari Sakura!" teriak Naruto seraya mengutak-atik hanphonenya. Shino nampak sangat berharap.

_From: Sakura_

_Kalian sudah tau FH di mana?_

_._

"Ya, belum lah!" kata Naruto sedikit emosi. Dia pun kembali mengutak-atik hanphone miliknya.

_To: Sakura_

_Yaaa, belum lah. Kau tau kan FH itu dimana? Cepat beritau aku…_

_._

Naruto mengetik pilihan 'Kirim dg SIM2' di Handphone miliknya. Yah, sepertinya dia berharap banyak pada Sakura. Beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, Naruto dkk mulai risih dan kembali mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

_To: Sakura_

_Hey, cepat jawab!_

.

"Sepertinya kita jangan terlalu berharap kepada gadis itu. Aku nampak ragu kalau dia tau FH itu dimana," kata Deidara memperkeruh suasana. Naruto dan Shino nampak tidak memperdulikan. Beberapa detik kemudian….

_From: Sakura_

_=="_

_Iya.. Iya.. Sabar. Aku sedang bertanya kepada pacarku. Dia belum balas,_

_._

"PACAR?" teriak Shino dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari duduk di tanah karena kelelahan.

"Jadi, Sakura sudah punya pacar yah? Baru tau aku," ujar Shino kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Ia merogoh kembali saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah telepon genggam.

_**Sementara itu, di tempat lain…**_

Seorang gadis yang memiliki empat tanduk di kepalanya nampak berlari-lari kecil seperti takut akan terlambat. Gadis tersebut membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi dia genggam di tangannya. Apakah gerangan yang tengah terjadi? Nampak sudah agak kelelahan gadis tersebut membuka pintu di sebuah rumah. "Tadaima," seru gadis itu. Nampak sepi di dalam rumah tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu melangkah maju ke depan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Temari! Kau terlambat lima menit, apa yang tadi kau lakukan, heeh~," seorang wanita yang agak kelihatan tua nampak kesal dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya Temari tadi.

"Ibu, tadi ada masalah sedikit. Eeng…. Itu," Temari masih memikirkan kata apa yang cocok untuk di jadikan sebuah alasan agar dia aman dari hukuman. Ibu Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari bibir anaknya tersebut.

"Itu… Apa?" ujar ibu Temari setengah berteriak dengan nada sedikit mengintrogasi.

"Tadi, di supermarket persedian kecapnya habis. Jadi, Tema nyari ke supermarket lain. Iya," jawab Temari ngasal. Semoga saja ibunya percaya.

"Oh, kali ini ibu percaya. Tapi, kalau kau berbohong… Lihat saja, uang jajanmu akan ibu potong 75%," teriak ibu-ibu tersebut memakai Toa. Temari akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tetapi….." Lanjut wanita tua itu yang membuat Temari jadi gugup.

"Kau dihukum membersihkan semua kamar di rumah ini! Huahahaha.." Tawa laknat ibu Temari yang membuat gadis berambut kuning itu sweetdroped. "Huh~ malangnya nasibku," rengek Temari dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan ibunya segera meninggalkan Temari dengan cengiran khas mewarnai bibir wanita tua tersebut (?).

_**oOo**_

"Bagaimana? Sudah tau dimana FH berada?" tanya Deidara yang nampak tidak sabaran.

"Tenanglah dulu sedikit, kita tunggu balasannya," ujar Naruto mencairkan suasana *kayak es balok aja, main cair-cairan* yang sedari tadi _'hot'_. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk…

_From: Sakura_

_Kata pacarku, kau masuk dulu ke G^T^^. Trus saja, FH itu ada di sebelah kiri jalan. Pokoknya di seberang LBIB L^A, atau di seberang restoran D'^A^^ER_

_._

Setelah membaca sms dari Sakura, Naruto dan Shino tercengang seketika.

"Uuaappaa? Hanya seperti itu? Aneh.. Kenapa kita tidak bisa menemukan FH dari tadi?" Naruto terus bertanya-tanya disusul Deidara yang mulai angkat bahu.

"Entahlah, eeng.. Lebih baik kita ikuti petunjuk dari Sakura," kata Deidara berusaha memberikan solusi karena Shino sedang memberikan deathglare kepadanya.

"Katamu masuk ke sebuah gang!" ucap Shino pelan kepada Deidara yang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Baiklah, ayo…"

Mereka pun mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Sakura tadi, berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka turun dari taksi tadi. Seraya menoleh ke kanan jalan. Setelah beberapa menit… Deidara teriak-teriak gaje.

"Uuaappaaa? Hahahaha… Apakah ini takdir?" teriakan Deidara semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena penasaran, NaruShino segera mendekatinya.

"Ada ap…. Whaatt the L !" Shino juga ikut-ikutan berteriak setelah melihat sebuah café yang cukup besar bertulisan FULLHOUSE yang besar pula sudah…. Tutup.

"Uwaaaaaaa…. Apakah ini dari hasil perjalanan kita selama satu jam? Shit, Young Flem!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Kemudian ia melimpahkan semua amarah melalui sms yang akan dia kirim kepada Sakura.

_To: Sakura_

_Whaaaaatt? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sekarang FH masih tutup! Grr… Aku sudah keliling kesana-kemari dan saat ditemukan ternyata.. TUTUP.. Uwaaa_

_._

"Apakah ini artinya perjalanan kita sia-sia?" tanya Shino lesu.

"Tenanglah, masih ada harapan. Kita harus mengetahui dulu kapan FH itu buka," kata Deidara membangkitkan harapan dari temannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, handphone Naruto kembali bergetar.

_From: Sakura_

_Jaah. Kau sendiri yang tidak tanya, FH itu buka nya sekitar jam setengah 12 siang sampai jam 9 malam._

_Sudahlaah, terima saja nasibmu itu_

_wkwkwkwkw_

_._

"Ahaa, dapat. FH bukanya mulai dari jam setengah 12 siang," kata Naruto girang. Shino melirik hanphonenya.

"Shiit, sekarang masih jam 11 siang. Sekitar setengah jam lagi," gerutu Shino kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian Deidara tersenyum sambil berkata, "lebih baik kita ketempat '_itu_' dulu. Untuk menghabiskan waktu." Naruto menyeringai pelan.

"Yaah, baiklah. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, nyahahaha…," Naruto tertawa. Shino pun juga begitu. Yaah, mungkin ini bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan panjang yang mereka alami. Selagi mereka menuju tempat '_itu_' marilah kita beralih ke kisah yang lain.

**oOo**

"Huuuuaaaah," Temari menguap, mungkin karena kelelahan karena sudah membersihkan ½ bagian dari tugasnya. Jangan salah, kamar-kamar milik keluarga Temari ini tidak sekecil yang mungkin kalian bayangkan. Mewah, bahkan kemewahannya hampir menyamai megahnya gedung putih di Amerika Serikat. Luasnya pun seluas sawahnya pak Mansyur yang mencapai tiga setengah hektar. Dan yang terpenting adalah… Luasnya cuma 5x7 meter, nggak seluas sawahnya pak Masyur. Itu cuma khayalan Author aja kok, nyahahahaha *nggak lucu -,-*. Okeh, kembali ke cerita yang lebih masuk akal.

"Aduuh, pinggangku sakit. Mudah-mudahan saja ini bukan gejala penyakit Osteoporosis," rengek Temari karena pinggangnya yang sakit. Rasanya seperti ditikam pisau belati, di tabrak truk sampah, dan di tonjok oleh Crish John.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," ucap Temari yang sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian di kamar ibunya. Tetapi, ia merasa ada hal yang terlupakan.

"Hmm… Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tapi, apa yah?" tanyanya dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar tempat dia berada sekarang. "Temari, tolong belikan gula ½ kilogram!" Teriak itu ternyata berasal dari ibu Temari yang tensi nya sudah mulai tinggi. Takut terjadi apa-apa Temari segera mendatangi ibunya tersebut.

"Iya.. Iya ibuku sayaaang," ucap Temari agak lembut. Kemudian ibunya memberikan sejumlah uang kepadanya.

"Ini uangnya, dan kau harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam 12 siang ini."

_Deg…_

"Jam 12. Hmm.. Aku ingat sesuatu, seperti," batin Temari. Tetapi, dia masih belum terlalu memperdulikannya. Setelah berjalan menuju pintu, lalu memasang sendal bermerk '_Nippon'_ dan hampir pergi dari rumahnya. Akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang dilupakannya tadi.

"Oh iya, jam 12 ini kan aku sudah janjian mau ke FH untuk makan siang. Whaaa… Bisa terlambat aku." Secepat kilat gadis berkuncir empat itu langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahnya menuju ke supermarket terdekat. Iya, tinggal tujuh menit lagi tepat pukul 12. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya. Bisakah ia datang tepat waktu ke FH?

_**oOo**_

"Tadaima." Dengan sedikit agak ngos-ngosan Temari membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghempaskan bokongnya di teras dalam rumahnya. Ibunya hampir _shock_ melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Temari-chan. Kenapa kau sampai kelela-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Temari memotong.

"iya. Ibu, aku tak apa. Ini gulanya, sudah dulu yah. Temari ada janji dengan teman," ucap Temari memberikan plastik berisi gula kepada ibunya dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Huuh~ ada-ada saja kelakuan anak jaman sekarang. Sampai membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka mau!" batin ibu Temari yang membingungkan.

Setelah sampai dikamar pribadinya, Temari segera mengambil handphonenya. Sudah diduga sebelumnya, ada sebuah pesan singkat. Kemudian…

_From: Hinata_

_Hey, kau bisa tidak ke FH. Aku sudah mau berangkat_

_._

"Hahahahaha," Temari ketawa nggak jelas, benar-benar nggak jelas kenapa.

_To: Hinata_

_Tentu aku bisa, kau pergi saja duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul_

_._

_**Beberapa Menit kemudian..**_

"Ibu, Temari berangkat dulu yah!" teriak Temari yang sedang berusaha memasang sepatu hak rendah berwarna pink kepunyaannya. Ia kini memakai rok berwarna pink yang menutupi hingga setumit kakinya serta T-Shirt lengan panjang bergambar '_Yui Yoshioka'_ . Handbag berwarna pink, lalu gelang-gelang yang dipakainya pun terlihat agak mewah, padahal itu hanyalah PB (baca: Power Balance). Seperti biasa, rambut kuningnya yang dikuncir menjadi empat bagian membuat semuanya nampak serasi. Dan yap, akhirnya selesailah sudah.

"Temari-chan, ingat! Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam!" terdengar teriakan dari dapur. Temari mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kemudian berusaha menyalakan mesin kendaraannya.

"Huuh~ supaya tidak bosan alangkah baiknya kalau aku….," batinnya berkata. Temari merogoh handbagnya untuk mengambil handphone Blackberry punyanya. Memasang earphone ke handphone tersebut dan menyumbatkan kedua sisi earphone itu kedua lubang telinganya. Memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke Handbag yang dibawanya. Sengaja membiarkan tali earphonenya terurai. Ia memasang helm dan kemudian menaiki kendaraan yang sudah ia nyalakan tadi. Perlahan dia meng'gas', perlahan pula lagunya mulai terdengar….

_**Nori okuretara zenbu iyan naru koto ga aru desho  
Demo oikakete ochitsuite tori modosanakya dame dayo tte**_

_**Baby wakatteru kara  
Baby isoiderun dayo  
Baby eki made hashiru yo  
Atarashii asa  
Hajimari no yokan ga suru mae ni densha no naka**_

_**OH YEAH giri giri sa  
Tokei no hari wo nan to ka shite hoshii**_

_**Um FU um FU um FU  
Kibou no asa da  
Um FU um FU um FU  
Chansu wo nogasu na**_

Temari terpaksa berhenti karena lampu merah telah menghadangnya. Padahal Fullhouse tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Lagipula lagu yang didengarnya sedari tadi terhenti. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia kembali mengambil hanphone blackberry miliknya dari handbag. Ternyata memang benar ada yang aneh, pesan masuk! Pantas saja lagunya terhenti.

_From: Hinata_

_Aku, Sakura, dan Ino sudah berada di FH. Kami menunggumu, Tema-chan_

_._

Temari tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali hanphonenya ketempat asal. Takut lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi hijau. Tak selang berapa lama ketakutan Temari terbukti.

_**Hayaoki dekireba  
Kaaten no mukou ni mieteru**_

_**Asayake to hanasun da  
Kanarazu mikata shite kure sou da**_

_**Baby hon no sukoshi  
Baby chigau sutaato ni  
Baby yoyuu no midashinami**_

Dengan senangnya Temari melesat kencang dan kecepatannya kini mencapai 40km/jam. Serasa terlalu cepat gadis berkuncir empat ini melambatkan sedikit laju kendarannnya, takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

_**Atarashii kutsu Hajimete no kibun ni nareru nara sore mo ii ne  
OH YEAH kuyandeta  
Kinou ni sayonara sa karatto yukun da**_

_**Um FU um FU um FU  
Kibou no asa da  
Um FU um FU um FU  
Suteki na koto da**_

Benar-benar tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, kurang dari lima menit Temari sudah sampai di café Fullhouse tempat teman-temannya telah menunggu.

_**Honto wa kitai shiteru yo  
Honto ni yaru shika nain dayo  
Soro soro ugoki hajimeru yo**_

_**Atarashii asa  
Hajimari no yokan ga shiteru nanika ga ari sou da**_

_**OH YEAH giri giri sa  
Tokei no hari wa tadashiku susunderu**_

Ia mencari tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk memarkirkan kendaraannya. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya tempat yang dimaksud telah ditemukan.

_**Um FU um FU um FU  
Kibou no asa da  
Um FU um FU um FU  
Chansu wo nogasu na**_

Selesai Temari mematikan mesin kendaraannya selesai pulalah lagu yang sedari tadi didengarnya. "Huh~ akhirnya," desah Temari sambil mematikan musik yang mengiringi perjalanannya tadi. Kemudian ia segera berjalan masuk kedalam café tersebut. Terlihat begitu mewah, megah, dan padat (?). Air mancur yang mengalir disana, terlebih lagi dengan musik bergaya anak Jpop. Semua nampak sempurna, tetapi satu yang sekarang ada dipikiran Temari.

"Mana teman-teman yah?" batinnya berkata. Setelah menengok kekiri-kekanan, kedepan-kebelakang, keatas-kebawah, akhirnya….

"Tema-chan." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari berteriak yang membuat Temari akhirnya menemukan keberadaan gadis indigo itu dan seorang temannya lalu segera berjalan mendekat.

"Hahaha, mana yang lain. Hanya kalian…. Berdua?" tanya Temari bingung. Ino menggangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sakura sedang… Yah, dengan Sasuke itu. Kalau Tenten katanya mungkin tidak bisa datang," jelas Ino seperti pembawa acara _infoteiment_ disebuah televisi.

"Tenten? Dia tidak datang yah," kata Temari dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Hinata nampak bingung kemudian bertanya, "memangnya kenapa?". "Ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan dengannya," terang Temari. Kuping Ino secara spontan bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Memangnya, apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Ino penasaran. Temari menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tentang… CD yang kupinjam darinya. Aku telah…."

Ino semakin penasaran dan juga semakin mendekati Temari. Hinata hanya duduk manis dikursinya. (A/N: CD yang dimaksudkan disini bukanlah Celana Dalam)

"Aku telah menghilangkannya!" kata Temari yang sontak mengejutkan Ino yang kemudian berteriak,"hilang? Ini sangat berbahaya, Temari." Hinata dan Temari mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung akan pernyataan Ino tadi.

"Berbahaya, maksudmu?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Dulu aku pernah menghilangkan PB (Power Balance) miliknya. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ino menambah rasa penasaran dari TemaHina.

"Dia mengamuk dan hampir saja membunuhku!" kata Ino dengan nada horror.

_Deg.._

"Ka.. Kau ber.. Kau bercanda kan Ino? Tenten tidak mungkin seperti itu," Temari bergetar agak ketakutan. Ino terkekeh pelan. Terlihat samar-samar senyum licik terukir diwajah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya pengalamanku tiga bulan yang lalu, memangnya sejak kapan kau meminjam CD miliknya itu?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm… Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak punya nomor hanphonenya jadi tak bisa memberi tau dia yang sebenarnya telah terjadi," jawab Temari yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sebaiknya jangan beri tau dia dulu. Kau harus berusaha temukan CD punyanya sampai ketemu. Karena jika tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" kata Ino memasang wajah bagaikan iblis di neraka. Hinata dan Temari merinding.

"Baiklah… Akan kurahasiakan hal ini dulu darinya!" kata Temari mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi, beberapa detik setelah ketenangan didapat oleh gadis berkuncir ini. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya…

"Hey, Temari-chan."

_Deg.._

Suara itu? Seperti yang dikenal bahwa itu adalah suara… Ino dan Hinata nampak ternganga melihat sosok yang berada dibelakangnya sekarang. "Apakah dia benar-benar?" batin Temari yang kemudian memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang.

"Gyaaaa…. Tenten!"

**T.B.C**

**Nyahahaha, lagi-lagi saya buat sampah. Gomen segomen-gomennya bila jelek dan mengecewakan *sujud sungkem*. Okeh, saatnya balas review's.**

Barbara123**: Iyah, iyah. Nih saya usahain cepet-cepet updatenya. Belum tumbuh jenggot kan? Dan saya putuskan buat Sakura jadian sama Sasuke sampai akhir cerita, titik nggak pakai koma. Karena saya lebih senang dengan pair SasuSaku**

Dinnie-Yui**: Udah diusahain nih. Maaf, kalau masih mengecewakan.**

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**: Owh, jadi salah yah? Gomen deh, masalah Back-on nanti aku bakalan buat sampai habis. Sands Of Time" tunggu tanggal mainnya.**

Aiyu2302**:oOo, real itu apaan sih? *Baka mode:on* Sip, akan ku lanjutkan~**

Fall Jess**: Iya deh. Nanti saya usahain Shino nya suka ngancem (?). Thank's udah review**

Hatake Liana**:Nanti saya buat yang lebih enak dari martabak daging, jangan lupa ngiler lagi yah. Nyahahahaha….**

Hikari Shinju:**Kyaknya nggak ada pair NaruHina di fic ni. Gomen yah T.T**

**.**

**Okeh, sekian dan terima kasih. Oh iya, hampir lupa (lagi). Tentang lirik yang saya tulis ntu judulnya Oh Yeah by Yui. Kalau belum pernah dengar silahkan download di 4Shared atau semacamnya =="**

**Iiyap, seperti biasa. Jangan pernah berhenti, bosan dan ragu untuk memberikan saya.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W, please! *Puppy Eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wkwkwkwkw, bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi yang pasti terima kasih banyak buat reviewer-reviewer yang udah bersedia baca dan review fic gaje ini. Okelah tidak seperti biasa, saya persembahkan fic ini buat L-ThE MyStEriOuS, Aiyu2302, Dinnie-Yui, RaMarU-MoTou'UcHihA, saia-numpang-lewat, para Reader's dan Auhtor's sekalian yang berbakaria. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya Masashi Kishimoto lah**

**Rated:**

**T *rated sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca ajalah**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, gayus 'ralat' jayus, gaje, terlalu di Dramatisir, agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, dan mengandung nikotin (?). Humor 20%,**

**Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading^^**

_**oOo**_

"Hey, Temari-chan."

_Deg.._

Suara itu? Seperti yang dikenal bahwa itu adalah suara… Ino dan Hinata nampak ternganga melihat sosok yang berada dibelakangnya sekarang. "Apakah dia benar-benar?" batin Temari yang kemudian memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang.

"Gyaaaa…. Tenten!"

"Haha, tidak usah sekaget itu kan. Memangnya aku ini seperti hantu yah?" kata Tenten tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan kawan baiknya itu. Temari berusaha untuk tenang, tetapi ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sementara dua temannya yang lain duduk manis seperti menunggu hal buruk apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Eeng… Tidak apa-apa. Kata Hinata kau tidak bisa datang," ujar Temari bersikap tenang. Tetapi, Tenten tak sebodoh yang dia kira.

"Hahaha," tawanya, "ternyata urusan itu sudah selesai, jadi karena masih ada waktu aku kesini saja. Gomen, tidak sempat ku beri tau," kata Tenten agak keras sambil memperhatikan wajah Temari yang sepertinya agak cemas. "Kau kenapa?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku… Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kau belum pesan makanan kan?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menarik tangan kanan Tenten menuju kasir. Hinata terkikik pelan. "Aku penasaran. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?" ujar Ino menunjukan muka liciknya. Sementara T2 (baca: Temari, Tenten) sedang berjalan dengan agak sedikit berlari *looh? Jalan apa lari sih?*

"Mas, mas. Saya pesan Bakso sama pangsitnya yang banyak yah~." Temari sedikit mengebrak meja, mencoba agar mendapat perhatian dari sang kasir. Ternyata usahanya tersebut tidaklah sia-sia.

"Eerr.. Temari, bukannya disini tidak ada jual bakso?" Tenten menatap heran kepada Temari. "Uh~ restoran macam apa ini! Masa bakso dan pangsit saja tidak ada," keluh Temari dengan nada yang agak sedikit kesal. Tenten dan sang tukang kasir geleng-geleng kepala plus sweetdroped. "Ini memang bukan restoran, Temari-chan. Ini kan café?" ujar Tenten sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Hahaha, ya aku tau. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok!" Temari tertawa pelan dan sukses membuat sang kasir sweetdroped untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mbak, mau pesan apa?" tanya sang kasir seperti ingin mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan. "Hmm… Pesan nasi goreng ekstra pangsit aja deh. Sama minumannya jus jeruk," ucap Temari sambil memegangi dagunya. Merasa iri Tenten pun mulai angkat suara, "kalau aku pesan Mie goreng extra sambal dan Kentang goreng, minumannya jus Alpukat. Lalu-".

"Hay, Tenten… Hay Temari," potong Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pelan pundak kedua temannya tersebut. "Aaww," Tenten meringis kesakitan sedangkan Temari tidak. "Hahaha, senangnya bisa berkumpul seperti ini," Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya iya, tapi tidak perlu memukul sekeras itu kan… Oh iya, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Tenten dengan muka MASAM nya. "Dia sedang main Y^^I. Kalian sudah pesan makanan? Ayo duduk, aku sudah capek!" jawab Sakura dengan muka yang lebih MASAM lagi.

"Lelah, lelah kenapa?" Temari nyambung. Hening sejenak…. (Baca: mereka tidak berbicara sejenak, kan ini di café. Nggak bakalan bisa hening sekarang). "Cuma… Lelah. Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan milik kedua temannya itu menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" kata Ino ceria setelah melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Saking eratnya Sakura hampir mati karena kehabisan napas.

"Uhuk~ Ohok… In.. Ohoh.. Ino. Huuh~ hampir saja aku mati ditempat," keluh Sakura dengan perasaan agak sedikit lega. Ino nyengir sementara Hinata tertawa tak tertahankan.

"Hahahahaha."

**SEMENTARA ITU…**

"Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya."

"Ya, ayo segera kita masuk."

"Tapi.. Aku agak sedikit gugup."

"Hilangkan perasaan gugupmu banci daratan, ayo! Sekarang saatnya."

"Eits, tu-tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku banci daratan lagi. Paham?" *deathglare*

"Iya, iya maaf. Ayo,"

_Krak.._

"Nyahahaha, akhirnya. Fullhouse!" Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidungnya kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan melalui mulutnya. Seperti ingin menghisap aroma 'AC' dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara kedua teman lainnya juga nampak senang. Nampak?

"Jadi…. Dimana?" ujar Shino yang masih bersikap sok cool dan sok misterius. Deidara geleng-geleng kepala dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti menunjuk suatu tempat sambil berkata, "mungkin disana." Shino dan Naruto menoleh. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan entah kemana.

**aitaiyotte ima sugu ni demo**

Sebuah bunyi gaje dari hanphone Shino sontak membuat dia diperhatikan sejenak oleh hampir semua pengunjung café tersebut. Merasa risih, Shino segera mengambil handphonenya. Ternyata ada telepon masuk, tapi… 'Pemanggil tak dikenal'.

"Halo," kata Shino sedang menempelkan handphone tadi ke telinganya. Namun sepersekon kemudian..

_Tuut.. Tuut… Tuut…_

"Putus? Siapa sebenarnya di-"

"Naruto! Deidara! Shino!" Sakura berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang baru saja lulus di sekolah yang bernama Sambang Lihum. Naruto menoleh seketika. "Sakura-chan, Temari-chan…." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati rombongan para gadis-gadis itu. Disusul pula oleh Deidara, sedangkan Shino tetap dingin (?).

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Shino masih dingin.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu," tanya Temari pula tak kalah dingin dari Shino. Sakura nyengir. "Jaaaaah~ akhirnya kalian bisa ke tempat ini juga yah," kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Cih, kau tak tau betapa beratnya perjuangan kami sampai disini. Tapi, akhirnya…." Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kami ingin bermain Y^^I disini. Dimana yah tempatnya?" Deidara nyerocos tanpa lampu merah terlebih dahulu. Semuanya bingung (minus Shino, Deidara, Naruto). Tak lama kemudian….

"Ooh, kalian lurus saja kesana. Terus belok kiri, ada bundaran belok kanan. Sampai ada jembatan belok kiri, nah disitu tempatnya. Hahaha," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa terbuahak-buahak. Semuanya sweetdroped (minus Sakura).

"Hahaha, bercanda. Di sana!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah tempat memakai jari tengahnya (?). Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yosh! Arigatou~minna," kata Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten diikuti Deidara, Shino dibelakangnya.

"Wah wah wah, kelihatannya mereka akan bertemu dengan 'kekasih' mu itu Sakura-chan. Wahahaha," ujar Ino sambil melihat Naruto, Shino, dan deidara yang semakin menjauh dari mereka. Sakura hanya mendecih kesal. Kesal entah kenapa. Kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Judgment Dragon, akhiri ini semua."

"Uuaa, lagi-lagi aku kalah! Shit," seseorang nampak kesal kepada seseorang yang memiliki rambut raven bagaikan pantat (bokong) ayam.

"Cih, adakah lawan yang lebih kuat?" kata pemuda ayam tersebut sombong sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gaya yang masih di keren-kerenkan. "Heh~ sombong sekali. Kau baru menang satu kali Sasuke," pekik pria yang diketahui bernama Neji kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan. Sementara itu…

"Wah wah wah, ramai sekali di sini yah!" Deidara udik sambil melihat ke sana ke mari. Shino hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Dei dei… Dasar kau, ayo kita lihat kesana. Sepertinya ada yang seru," kata Naruto kepada kedua temannya sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Huahaha, semoga tim 3F's berjaya disini!" tawa laknat Deidara yang sukses membuat Shino menepuk jidat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Monarch. Cih… Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya rencana," ujar Sasuke seperti ingin membuka sesuatu. Kemudian….

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah," keluh Neji yang sudah dibayangi oleh angka 0. Sasuke kembali dingin dan sok keren. "Sudah kubilang kau tak bisa mengalahkanku sekarang," Sasuke semakin dingin. "Kapan kau bilang?" tanya Neji sedikit penasaran. Sasuke mendecih pelan sembari berpaling dari Neji. Kejadian langka pun kembali terjadi, shapire bertemu onyx.

"Ugh… Dia lagi, sepertinya dia pria aneh yang kulihat tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto dalam pikirannya. Deidara menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Deidara tampak bingung. Begitu juga dengan Shino.

"Kau duelist juga kan?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menatap tajam kepada Naruto. Semua orang disana kaget bukan kepalang (yang pasti minus Sasuke dan Naruto).

"Tentu saja. Aku lihat barusan tadi kau-"

"Ayo berduel denganku!" potong Sasuke cepat yang menyebabkan Naruto mendelik tajam kearahnya. Onyx kembali bertemu dengan Shapire.

"Nyaha, siapa takut? Ayo," ucap Naruto cepat sambil duduk dengan cepat pula. Di susul Sasuke yang juga ikut duduk. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya sebuah suara yang biasa orang sebut itu _musik_ di senandungkan di café tersebut, yang alhasil membuat Shino terlihat senang, mengapa demikian?

"B-A-C-K-O-N," gumam Shino setelah mendengar _musik _yang mulai disenandungkan di café tersebut.

_**Who told you couldn't do it. Uh sonna fuu ni  
The machine made city starts movin'  
fuuin sareta machi de fuin**_

"Aduuuh, ini lagu siapa sih? Kok ada ngerap nya? Aku kan benci lagu yang ngerap," keluh Tenten yang sekarang sedang menutup kedua telinganya. Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak tau yah? Ini kan lagunya Back-On. Band kesukaan Shino itu!" Sakura menerangkan bagaikan terang bulan dan martabak –kagak nyambung-. Semua kecuali Sakura pun cuma bisa ber'oh'ria.

_**Dreams become reality when it's awaken!  
I wanna wake up! Wake up!  
meza metai I can't take it suteki (yeah)  
kan peki na deki de kimi ha hohoemi tashika ni ittari  
ki tari**_

"Ini mbak, pesanannya!" Seorang pelayan meletakkan beberapa makanan dan minuman dari nampan ke meja dengan memasang muka masam. Tampaknya Temari sudah mulai meneteskan air liurnya melihat betapa enaknya makanan itu.

"Huaha, kelihatannya enak. Itadakimasu…" Dengan segera dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar Temari menyerbu makanan yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Ino pun geleng-geleng kepala.

_**migi kara hidari ni flowin' It's like a  
hiper cube  
konna n de kimi ha ma n soku? sou tooku nai New World**_

"Hey, Shino. Menurutmu apa Naruto bisa menang dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini?" tanya Deidara kepada teman di sebelahnya…. Tak ada jawaban.

"Woi, Shino!" Kali ini Deidara menatap teman yang dipanggilanya tadi dan ternyata Shino sedang…

_**.  
subete nagesute te  
boku no me ni utsuru sekai o kono te no naka e  
yubisaki ni nokoru ki oku o nazoru  
furikaeru hibi ni imi nado naku te  
koko kara tobi dashi taku te  
takanaru kanjou ha shira se**_

_Brak.._

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah agak pucat. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan keempat temannya yang lain. "Kau kenapa, Kur?" tanya Ino agak penasaran disusul tawa kecil dari Hinata mendengar panggilan Ino ke sakura tadi. "Kur? Kyak ayam aja," bisik Tenten kepada Temari. Kemudian Temari nyengir dan berkata, "Iya, itu kan wajar. Soalnya dia pacaran sama ayam, hehe…"

"Aku mau ke'belakang' sebentar. Aku tak bisa menahan 'air' ini untuk lebih lama lagi, jaa~." Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang asyik bersweetdrop berjamaah.

_**You wanna know what I think? Let me tell you about a  
story  
ki ga tsuku to be ddo de hitori, hotori ha mou hikari  
sasu toki, toori sumoggu (smoke) ga nomikomi  
Every story begins with a password  
When the time comes you don't need to to hold  
for the answer**_

"Aduuh, kamar kecilnya dimana? Aku sudah tidak tahan," batin Sakura sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi, akhirnya dia teringat pesan neneknya yang bersabda 'malu bertanya sesat dijalan'. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mbak, mbak. Mau nanya, kamar kecil dimana yah? Yang tempat orang buang 'hajat' itu loh," tanya Sakura ngasal kepada seorang berambut hitam lebat panjang. Orang yang ditanya pun berbalik.

"Astaganagabonarjadidua~ Jaaah…" Sakura kaget secara tiba-tiba setelah melihat wajah orang yang ditanyanya tadi. Tampak seperti… Laki-laki?

"Lha? Mbak kenapa? Klo mau nyari kamar kecil mbak lurus aja kesitu, lalu belok kanan. Nah, disitu dah!" katanya menunjuk kesuatu tempat dengan suara yang diwanita-wanitain.

"Arigatou~," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan orang tadi. Sementara orang yang ditanyanya tadi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit sambil berfikir, "arigatoo? Apaan tuh? Bahasa jawa?"

"Jahahaha, orang yang tadi itu mirip banget sama Deidara," batin Sakura sedikit mengejek.

_**kimi nara wakaru hazu sa! wazuka ni mieru tsuki akari  
no naka ni itten no hikari matataki  
I look for the exit of the chiu bu jyuu no do uro  
jojoni mashi te ku kou do! kotae sa ga su kono machi  
no naka de  
The new world isn't far away!**_

"Aaah, ini dia kamar mandinya." Mata emerald Sakura menangkap sebuah kamar mandi yang kelihatan cukup mewah. Tetapi, pandangannya kini beralih kepada sebuah kerumunan di sebelah kanannya. Samar-samar ia melihat Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedang melakukan sebuah permainan. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsunglah ia memasuki tempat 'peristirahatan' sementaranya.

_**subete nagesute te  
boku no me ni utsuru sekai o kono te no naka e  
yubisaki ni nokoru ki oku o nazoru  
furikaeru hibi ni imi nado naku te  
koko kara tobi dashi taku te  
takanaru kanjou ha shira se**_

"Cih, kau tangguh juga. Synchronisasi yang sangatlah hebat. Tetapi, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku!" pekik Sasuke membolak-balikan kartu kepunyaannya. Dan sepertinya dia juga sedikit menikmati lagu yang sedari tadi di'putar'.

"Eits, jangan sombong dulu." Naruto membalik sebuah kartu yang sedari tadi tertutup. Sontak semua orang yang menyaksikannya kaget termasuk Sasuke.

"Uh! Sial.. Itu kan '_ceasefire_'," ujar Sasuke kaget tetapi masih mempertahankan motto keluarga uchiha *tetaplah keren dalam keadaan yang segawat mungkin*.

"Nyahahaha," Naruto tertawa pelan, Deidara pun juga begitu. Neji agak shok, Shikamaru mendokusai~. Sedangkan Shino lebih asyik mengikuti senandung lagu yang sedang terdengar.

_**subete nagesute te  
boku no me ni utsuru sekai o kono te no naka e  
yu bisaki ni nokoru ki oku o nazoru  
furikaeru hibi ni imi nado naku te  
koko kara tobi dashi taku te  
takanaru kanjou ha shira se**_

Tenten sedikit menghentakkan gelas yang ia minum kemeja. Ino mengerutkan sedikit dahinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ino kepada Tenten.

"Akhirnya lagu ini berhenti juga, huahahaha…," tawa Tenten tertawa penuh kemenangan. Hinata pun terkekek pelan sambil menoleh kearah Temari yang sedang asyik menyantap nasi goreng. Temari nampak risih.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Mau?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat kea rah belakang Temari. Ia pun berbisik, "bagaimana tentang CD yang kau pinjam dari Tenten? Apakah sudah ketemu?" Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tetapi ternyata bisikan Hinata tidak sepelan yang ia kira. Seseorang dari belakang tiba-tiba...

"CD? Maksud kalian apa?"

"Gyaaaaa….," teriak Temari dan Hinata bersamaan karena kaget. Ternyata Tenten sekarang berada dibelakang mereka dan sedang mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya. Bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu. "Sebaiknya ka-kau ju-jur saja Tema-Temari.. Nanti juga akan ke-ketahuan juga k-kok!" kata Hinata tergagap sambil melirik kea rah Temari.

"Kalau kau mau menerima resikonya….," Ino tiba-tiba nyambung yang membuat Tenten kembali mengangkat seebelah alisnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku beri tau saja. Tenten, sebenarnya CD yang aku pinjam dari mu itu sudah…." Perkataan Temari terhenti seketika setelah melihat Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Tegar dan menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Aku sudah menghilangkan CD punyamu!"

_**oOo**_

"Huuh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Legalah aku, jahaha!" Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mungkin sudah puas dengan apa yang telah Ia lakukan disana. Hmm…. Tak berapa lama ia segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mulai melirik kekanan. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan, dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Cih, itu hanya keberuntungan." Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil men-deathglare- Naruto dihadapannya yang sekarang sedang nyengir. Begitu juga Shino dan Deidara.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Naruto yang kemudian nyengir lagi. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali berdecih. Tak lama kemudian, sang 'ayam' berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai meninggalkan kerumunan termasuk Naruto dkk. "Nyahahaha, giliranmu Dei!" kata Naruto menunjuk Deidara dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. Terlihat seorang yang tak mereka kenal duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke kecil seraya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hn," kata Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas. Mereka berduapun berjalan entah kemana.

"Naruto, kau tau lirik lagu apa ini?" Shino menunjukkan selembar kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan di lantai. Naruto mengambilnya dan segera membaca kertas tersebut.

"Lirik ini! Lirik yang selalu mengingatkanku…," batin Naruto terkejut setelah membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut dengan mata yang bisa dibilang terbelalak. Shino heran. "A-aku tidak tau," lanjutnya sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut ke tangan Shino yang hanya bisa ber-ouwh-ria.

"Kirawarete iru youna, lirik itu. Mempunya arti yang sangat dalam buatku."

**Naruto POV's**

Ketika malam, dimana isak tangisku tak terdengar. Aku ingin menjadi keras kepala meskipun itu tak berarti menyusahkan. Mencoba tuk katakan tak apa-apa, tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Kalimat itu terus terbayang-bayang dipikiranku setiap malam. Entah mengapa, aku juga tidak mengerti? Disaat seperti sekarang ini, aku menginginkan hal ini terus terjadi setiap hari, setiap saat. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya kesepian. Yah, mungkin setiap manusia ingin merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tawa, canda, persahabatan, dan semuanya. Jujur aku menginginkan hal itu terus terjadi, meskipun tidak akan mungkin.

"Naruto."

Seseorang memanggil namaku, aku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Naruto-chan, kau dengar aku?" Dia menyenggol perutku dengan sikutnya yang membuatku meringis kesakitan. Ia lah Shino, sahabatku. Atau bisa dibilang sahabat terbaikku.

"Lihatlah Deidara, ia nampak kesulitan!" katanya yang masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Lalu kemudian kembali teringat akan kalimat itu. Ketika malam, dimana isak tangisku tak terdengar.

**T.B.C**

**Nyahahahahaha #ditabok. Maaf, kalau chapter ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Hal ini mungkin dikarenakan jadwal saya yang padat seperti syuting film, launching buku, jumpa fans, duel, dan semacamnya*reader's: nggak nanya (Author pundung dipojokan)*. Naruto POV's nya masih berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi jangan bingung yah *kenapa harus bingung?*. Okeeh, saatnya balas review.**

Barbara123**: Okeh, akan saya usahin. Tapi, maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan yah *T_T nangis gaje*.**

saia-numpang-lewat: **Ouwh, thank's udah reviuw B^N^IT**

The Portal Transmission-19**: Makasih udah review yaah. Mind RnR again?**

Hatake Liana**: Makasih banyak Liana-san atas pemberitahuannya. Akan saya perbaiki. Well, fic Liana-san juga bagus-bagus. PM saya bila publish yah^.^, yosh!**

Dinnie-Yui**: ==" kagak paham**

Aiyu2302**: Ouwh, gitu toh. Nyahahaha, tapi Arigatou Gozaimashitta udah mau riview fic gaje yang satu ini. Maaf, kagak ada lagu Yui di chapter ini, Ayu-baachan. Nyahahahha *disetrika Rifqi***

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS: **Ouwh, okelah. Maaf, Sands of time(full)nya mungkin dilain chapter. Ini aja dulu yah (pasti tau lirik apa yang saya tulis tadi). Mohon jangan kecewa *puppy eyes*.**

**.**

**Dan mengenai lagu yang saya tulis tadi judulnya New World by Back-on. Klo belum pernah dengar lagunya silahkan download di 4shared atau semacamnya ==".**

**Note yang tidak penting: Aku curahkan semua perasaanku di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Note yang penting: Fic ini tidak akan berlanjut jika tidak ada partisipasi dari reviewer-reviewer sekalian. So, dimohon jangan pernah berhenti dan bosan untuk memberikan saya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyahahahahahaha #dilempar sandal jepit. Iyap, setelah sempat berhenti lanjutin ini fic, akhirnya bisa update juga (?). Special thanks buat futotta desu (excluding wakiga, maegami, ago, yagi, KUCHI)yang udah bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin! Dan juga si pemakai LW yang selalu kalah dengan saya. Gyahahaha===. Okelah seperti biasa, saya persembahkan fic ini buat L-ThE MyStEriOuS, Aiyu2302, Dinnie-Yui, RaMarU-MoTou'UcHihA, saia-numpang-lewat, para Reader's dan Auhtor's sekalian yang berbakaria. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri. Langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya Masashi Kishimoto lah**

**Rated:**

**T *rated sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca ajalah**

**Warning:**

**OOC, ada sedikit tokoh OC yang saya buat disini dengan sengaja (jadi mohon dimaklumi), gayus 'ralat' jayus, gaje, terlalu di Dramatisir, agak sedikit tidak masuk akal, mengandung nikotin, dan menyebabkan kanker *bila terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi rokok ^.^*. Dengan berat hati saya nyatakan, humor 19,5%,**

**Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading^^**

_**oOo**_

"Naruto-chan, kau dengar aku?" Dia menyenggol perutku dengan sikutnya yang membuatku meringis kesakitan. Ia lah Shino, sahabatku. Atau bisa dibilang sahabat terbaikku.

"Lihatlah Deidara, ia nampak kesulitan!" katanya yang masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Lalu kemudian kembali teringat akan kalimat itu. Ketika malam, dimana isak tangisku tak terdengar.

**End Naruto's POV**

(?)

"Ya sudahlah. Aku beri tau saja. Tenten, sebenarnya CD yang aku pinjam darimu itu sudah…." Perkataan Temari terhenti seketika setelah melihat Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Tegar dan menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Aku sudah menghilangkan CD punyamu!"

Semuanya lantas terdiam, setelah mendengar perkataan Temari tadi. Hinata memain-mainkan jarinya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Suasana hening masih terjadi diantara mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Tenten berniat ingin memecahkan keheningan itu. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu kemudian memperlihatkan kepada teman-temannya. Semuanya nampak kaget melihat benda yang diperlihatkan Tenten itu.

"I-itu k-kan, CD! Hey, bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" tanya Temari setengah mati melihat CD yang ia kira telah hilang berada ditangan Tenten sekarang. Begitu juga dengan kawanannya yang lain.

"Hahahaha… Padahal aku mau memberi tau mu kalau aku menemukan CD ini di laci meja sekolah tempat kau duduk, kemarin. Tapi, karena aku tak punya nomor handphone mu jadi yaah…! Juga, tadi aku lupa member tau sejak awal kita bertemu-" jelas Tenten panjang lebar seperti rel kereta api yang membuat author malas ngetik, jadi pikirkan sendiri lanjutannya. Sedangkan Temari dan Ino hanya bisa bengong memperhatikan perjelasan gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Hey, maaf lama!" kata seseorang yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar bernama Sakura Haruno. Dikerutkan sedikit dahi lebarnya melihat tingkah Tenten yang sudah seperti _Ustad Jefri._

"Oh, hey Saku-" belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya Temari berusaha memotong.

"Hey hey hey, ayo cepat makan makanannya. Nanti keburu dingin, klo dingin ada kemungkinan tak enak lagi dimakan!" ujarnya dengan muka masam. Kelima sekawan ini pun melanjutkan aktifitas makannya seperti yang disarankan Temari tadi. Disertai dengan pembicaraan gaje tentunya. Oh ya, mari kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh ketiga makhluk gaje kita yang lainnya.

_**oOo**_

_**same ta kao shi te i tatte hajime kara boku ha wa katte i ta kedo  
kotoba to ha urahara ni ibi tsun de i ta  
kono omoi o keshi te kure yo**_

_**Glow in the dark but still in the dark, can you see the light in the rhythm  
It's like an illusion, you create the vision, you prove with action, never think of rejection  
Nobody knows I gotta know where do I go for the answers I don't know  
I'm lookin' for the answer, continue the saga so blast out the speaker!**_

Sebuah lagu berjudul _Hikari Sasuhou_ didendangkan di café yang bernama Fullhouse tersebut. Dikarenakan lagu itu kepunyaan Back-on, sudah pasti Shino joget-joget gaje mendengarnya.

**owara nai sou ni  
koware nai you ni hibike YEAH!  
**_**Rock the beat nerau pinpoint! hikari no sasu hou he That's where we go!**_**  
hikari sasu hou ni kono koe ga todo ka naku te mo  
**_**Pow! Pow! Pow! migi te no microphone de tsu flow comin' through ya headphone  
**_**oh! itsu datte kun ha oku soko de sagashi te iru**

"Haha, aku paling suka lagu ini!" kata Shino dengan semangatnya sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Ya… suasana yang menyenangkan terjadi ditempat tersebut. Dan sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan teman baru disana, ya walaupun tidak terlalu akrab dikarenakan sifatnya yang dingin. Tetapi seperti itulah keadaannya.

**Keesokan harinya…**

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Naruto-kun! Ayo bangun! Nanti kau terlambat," teriak seorang wanita dari depan pintu kamar sembari mengetok pintu tersebut. Seseorang dari dalam menyahut.

"Iya… Sebentar Kaa-san. Naru siap-siap mandi dulu," teriak pula Naruto dari dalam kamarnya dengan malas-malasan. Pria berkepala durian ini pun berdiri dari kasurnya dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian melakukan sedikit gerakan untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku. Setelah melakukannya selama beberapa detik, ia segera mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, sesuatu yang sedap telah menantinya. Segera Naruto duduk dikursi yang telah menantinya.

"Oh iya, Konohamaru mana?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya. Belum sempat terjawab, yang dimaksud sudah terlihat. Wajah yang polos dan lugu. Itu hanya sedikit dari ribuan kata yang dapat menggambarkan adik Naruto tersebut, Konohamaru. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang diam ditempat tanpa mengatakan. Dengan pelan mengacak-acak rambut milik adik satu-satunya itu. Tak lama setelah melakukannya, Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun keluar darinya. Terlihat senyum simpul mengembang di pria bermata sapphire ini.

"Naruto! Cepat makan, nanti terlambat," perintah Minato melirik kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri gaje.

"Iya iya."

_**oOo**_

Gerombolan manusia sekarang sedang berbaris di depan ruangan mereka masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja berusia 12-15 tahun. Ya, andai saja bisa berbaris dengan teratur dan tertib. Mereka berbaris dengan abal-abal, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tetapi, saat ada guru atau khususnya kepala sekolah yang mendatangi mereka, tentu saja dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus tertib. Garis bawahi kata terpaksa. Setelah beberapa hari (menit) berbaris, akhirnya para gerombolan yang biasa disebut murid-murid tersebut dipersilahkan untuk masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

"Huaah!" seseorang dengan badan yang bisa dikatakan agak 'besar' menguap lebar selebat badannya. Sementara teman disampingnya yang biasa dikatakan tidak memiliki semangat hidup merenggangkan ketiaknya *uueek, Author muntah sebaskom*.

"Hey, kapan kita try out?" kata seseorang bernama Rock Lee memajukan bibirnya yang agak menggoda *uuek, Author muntah untuk kedua kalinya*.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Lee yang tidak jelas ditujukan kepada lantas menjawab, "tanggal 32 bulan 13 tahun 2012."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi tepar ditempat alias jawsdrope alias sweatdrop stadium akhir. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir melihatnya. "Hee?" ujar seseorang bernama Jirobou nampak marah kepada Naruto. Yang lain kembali sweatdrop. Di tengah ke-sweatedrop-an, seorang gadis berambut merah menyala memakai kacamata mendatangi mereka. Sepertinya akan menambah masalah.

"Em, jangan berisik! Kami sedang belajar!" umpat gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Karin. Temari yang tadinya duduk berdiri menghampiri Karin.

"Hn. Mana buktinya kau sedang belajar? Jelas-jelas kau sedang berdiri?" jawab seseorang pria dengan fakta dan logika, sambil merapikan poninya yang agak berantakan.

"Tadinya belajar. Tapi terganggu dengan teriakan kalian, Suigetsu!" kata Temari agak sedikit kesal kepada orang yang dipanggil Suigetsu tadi. Orang yang dimaksud menunjukkan senyum licik.

"Cih, terserah kau saja." Suigetsu merespon perkataan Temari tadi sambil melirik kepintu keluar. Sambil membetulkan poni tentunya. Kali ini dia nampak agak panik. "Hey, gawat! Guru Kakashi sedang menuju kemari," lanjutnya membetulkan posisi duduknya biar terlihat lebih rapi. Naruto CS melihat ke arah pintu. Suasana dikelas tersebut akhirnya menjadi agak berantakan, untuk sementara. Karena siswa-siswi disana berlarian menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Ohayou," sapa seorang guru berambut perak dengan wajah malas, ia memakai masker berwarna hitam hingga menutupi hidungnya. Murid-murid dikelas tersebut menyahut sapaan guru yang biasa disebut '_the copy teacher' _dengan malas pula.

"Huuh, ini dia guru matematika yang membosankan!" keluh Lee dalam hatinya. Ia kini sedang memonyongkan bibirku yang membuat Author ingin sekali memotongnya (?). Pelajaran pun dilakukan seperti biasa.

_**Teedd… Teedd…**_

Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai kembali dibunyikan. Ya, kalian tentu tau apa yang dilakukan para murid di sekolah tersebut setelah terdengar bunyi itu jika kalian membaca chapter pertama fic ini. Okeeh, setelah perjuangan super berat, akhirnya pria durian bernama Naruto Uzumaki berhasil melaksanakan _kewajiban_nya setiap kali datang dan pulang sekolah.

"Huuh, leganya!" kata Naruto sembari menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak lama, datang seorang anak yang dapat dikatakan AUTIS dan HIPERAKTIF.

"Naruto-kun," sapa pria (ralat) anak autis tersebut. Naruto menoleh seketika.

"Hn, Tobi. Apa lagi heeh?"

"Sebentar lagi kan mau Try out, a-" perkataan anak yang dipanggil Tobi tersebut terhenti sejenak membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Aa… Apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang nilai rata-ratanya lebih banyak alias bagus dia menjadi pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah harus memenuhi satu permintaan yang menang. Tetapi, permintaannya jangan yang aneh-aneh. Harus dalam batas kewajaran. Bagaimana?" jelas Tobi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi menyebabkan mulut Naruto menganga seluas danau Toba. Yang membuatnya menganga seperti itu bukanlah isi dari penjelasan Tobi, tetapi mengapa anak seautis Tobi bisa mengatakan kata-kata sebaik itu? Apakah dia sudah berlatih sebelumnya?

"Mmm.. Baiklah, siapa takut? Aku terima tantanganmu," kata Naruto tersenyum menyeringai (?) sambil berjabat tangan dengan Tobi. Tobi hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik topeng lollipop nya.

"Naruto! Ayo cepat," teriak seseorang berwarna kulit gelap sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Iya iya." Teriak pria durian tersebut. "Jangan lupa Tobi-kun," bisik Naruto kearah Tobi sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Yang dibisiki hanya bisa bengong.

"Sakura!" seseorang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang _tampan_ berteriak kearah Sakura yang masih asyik ngerumpi dengan Hinata. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Sasori-kun," jawab si gadis berambut pink senang melihat Sasori berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"Hmm… dimana Ino dan lain-lain?" tanya Sasori kepada Sakura dan Hinata yang lagi asyik geleng-geleng kepala. "Baiklah, aku duluan yah, Hinata, Sakura," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jirobou datang menghampirinya. "Sasori-kun, aku duluan yah," katanya dengan suara agak sedikit parau sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh Sasori.

"Lha? Katanya mau duluan?" kata Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasori. Hal itu membuat Hinata sakit perut (?)

"Oh, iya. Sudah dulu yah, jaa~." Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang sekarang sedang memainkan jari jemarinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

_**oOo**_

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing lagi. Seorang pria dengan mengenakan pakaian seragam layaknya anak sma, dengan rambut raven bermodelkan pantat ayam berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam smp. Sang gadis hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini yah. Jaha," tawa Sakura diselingi senyum simpul oleh pria pantat ayam yang bisa kita sebut Sasuke. Pria tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan didapatkanlah sebuah handphone k-touch nya *ini bukan iklan ataupun promosi*.

"Sakura, apakah orang tuamu akan tetap-" Perkataannya terpotong setelah melihat wajah Sakura. Dia berusaha melanjutkan, "pindah ke Suna?"

"Eeng… Mungkin, kata ayahku ini menyangkut pekerjaannya. Tapi, aku yakin pasti akan kembali lagi kesini. Kota yang aku cintai, dan terdapat orang yang aku cintai pula disini," kata Sakura tersenyum penuh keikhlasan, Sasuke bersemu merah melihatnya *uuek #plak!*

"Waah, waah! Romantis sekali disini."

Seseorang mencoba menggoda insan yang sedang '_eehm ehhman_ membuat insane tersebut terkejut setengah mati. Setelah berbalik, ternyata dia adalah seseorang dengan kaca mata hitam, kerah baju yang hingga menutupi sebagian wajah orang ini menambah kemisteriusannya. Atau bisa kita sebut orang ini dengan nama Shino.

"Shi-shino," ujar sakura gugup entah kenapa. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah bokong ayamnya. Shino hanya terkikik pelan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu, sudah ya. Aku mau pulang, dan kau," Shino mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya. "Nanti kita duel lagi. Akan kukalahkan kau," lanjutnya dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan SS (SasuSasu) menuju sepedanya. Ouwh, dia memang selalu memakai sepeda kemanapun dia pergi, entah kesekolah ataupun kerumah teman. Tak heran sepedanya sudah rongsokan ^tendanged^.

"Shino!" teriak Sakura sebelum shino meninggalkannya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sedikit. "Tadi kau mendengar apa saja dari pembicaran kami?" lanjut Sakura merasa cemas bila Shino mengetahui kalau dia mau pindah ke kota Sunagakuen.

"Hanya rayuan gaje yang kau katakan kepadanya," kata Shino polos sambil memajukan dagunya kearah Sasuke yang sudah naik darah entah kenapa. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" Shino berlalu meninggalkan SS dengan tampang polos.

"Sakura, kau bisa menemani ku ke toko buku G^A^^D^A?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan handphone gaje kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja bisa, kapan?" tanya sakura balik kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sekarang," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju kendaraannya.

_**oOo**_

"Aduuh, pinggangku sakit! Harus cepat-cepat pulang." Naruto mengeluh, kelelahan karena dia harus berjalan, sendiri, ke rumahnya yang sekarang tinggal berjarak 300m. Hal itu terpaksa dia lakukan karena taksi yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Tetapi, seharusnya dia bersyukur karena selamat dalam tragedi itu. Tak lama kemudian. Dia tercengang. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Melihat sesosok pria berambut merah menyala yang berada dihadapannya. Tepatnya didepannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia pun berteriak.

"Gaara!"

**T.B.C**

**Gyaaaaa… Maaf, klo nggak memuaskan! Gomen gomen gomen *benturin kepala kegabus terdekat*. Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Gaje kah? Apakah sekarang jadi nista? Semua terserah para reader's sekalian. Dan maaf, song nya nggak full. Untuk lagunya *yee, nggak lupa*, judul Hikari Sasuhou by Back-on. Klo belum pernah dengar lagunya silahkan download di 4shared atau semacamnya ==". Tanpa kalian fic ini nggak bakalan berlanjut. Okeeh, jangan pernah bosan dan berhenti untuk memberikan saya.**

**REVIEW'S, please!**


End file.
